Network systems can have a variety of connected devices, such as computers, smartphones, tablets, televisions, and the like. A device connected to the network can play media. For example, a computer on a network can download media from the Internet to display a video through a display and output audio through speakers or headphones. Recently, smart televisions have become available with built-in networking functionality that enables media to be streamed directly to a television. Despite this and other advances, effective options for listening to television audio are still limited to wired speakers.